Timegate Traveler Series
Timegate Traveler (Japanese: タイムゲートトラベラー Timegate Traveler) is a movie series featured in the Pokéstar Studios. Movies Timegate Traveler The subtitle of the script is Glasses of Destiny. Plot It's the first experiment of its kind! Awaken the unseen future world! Mission Knock out SFX Prop T1 in four scenes. Strange Ending: Choose the "Your mistake!" dialogue option, then knock out the SFX Prop T1 without stealing the Choice Specs. Script Scene 1 - Steal the foe's item! Scene 2 - Attack the foe! Scene 3 - Attack the foe! Scene 4 - Deliver the decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Scientist|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Scientist}}.png |prize=N/A |name=Professor mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Scientist M.png |prize=N/A |class=Assistant |name=Strange |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| |level=20 |type1=Steel |ability=Motor Drive |held=Choice Specs |move1=Clear Smog |move1type=Poison |move1cat=Special |move2=Flame Burst |move2type=Fire |move2cat=Special |move3=Discharge |move3type=Electric |move3cat=Special}} Timegate Traveler 2 The subtitle of the script is Pokémon Planet. Plot A shocking future awaits! Pokémon control people! Mission Last for five scenes! Don't knock out SFX Prop K1. Strange Ending: Knock out SFX Prop K1. Script Scene 1 - Protect yourself from attacks! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Change your foe's Ability! Scene 3 - Pay attention to your Pokémon's HP! Scene 4 - Withstand your foe's attack! Scene 5 - Withstand your foe's attack! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Scientist|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Scientist}}.png |prize=N/A |name=Professor mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Future Being Ledian.png |prize=N/A |class=Future Being |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| |level=30 |gender=male |type1=Fighting |ability=Huge Power |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Focus Punch |move1type=Fighting |move1cat=Physical |move2=Mach Punch |move2type=Fighting |move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt |move3type=Dark |move3cat=Status}} Timegate Traveler 3 The subtitle of the script is Escape from Pokémon Planet. Plot Change the future! The last hope is a door to the past! Mission Knock out SFX Prop T1 with . Don't knock it out with any other move. Strange Ending: Knock out SFX Prop T1 with a move other than Thunder. Don't knock out SFX Prop K1. Script Scene 1: Steal the foe's item! The line you choose is important! Scene 2: Change your foe's ability! Scene 3: Make sure you hit the foe! Scene 4: Make sure you hit the foe! Scene 5: Make sure you hit the foe! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Scientist|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Scientist}}.png |prize=N/A |name=Professor mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Future Being Ledian.png |prize=N/A |class=Future Being |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2 }}|style="margin:auto"| |level=40 |gender=male |type1=Fighting |ability=Huge Power |held=Red Card |move1=Hammer Arm |move1type=Fighting |move1cat=Physical |move2=Jump Kick |move2type=Fighting |move2cat=Physical |move3=Mach Punch |move3type=Fighting |move3cat=Physical}} | |level=50 |type1=Steel |ability=Motor Drive |held=Wide Lens |move1=Signal Beam |move1type=Bug |move1cat=Special |move2=Icicle Crash |move2type=Ice |move2cat=Physical |move3=Overheat |move3type=Fire |move3cat=Special}} Trivia * Though the sprite of Future Being Ledian appears to be male, she is referred to as female in the script. * The plot of this film is loosely based upon the film series, in which intelligent apes kept as pets rise up and enslave humanity. It is also loosely based upon the film series, where two time travelers correct problems in different time periods, some of them caused by their own doing. In other languages Subtitle